List of French translations
This is a list of credits and cast for French translations. ''Cars *Guillaume Canet - Lightning McQueen *Cécile de France - Sally Carrera *Michel Fortin - Tow Mater *Bernard-Pierre Donnadieu - Doc Hudson *Guillaume Orsat - Mack *Pascal Sellem - Fillmore *Jacky Nercessian - Sarge *Annie Balestra - Flo *Julien Kramer - Ramone *Danilo De Girolamo - Guido *Marc Pérez - Luigi *Michel Dodane - Sheriff *Marion Game - Lizzie *Samuel Le Bihan - Chick Hicks *Max Morel - Rusty Rust-eze *Bernard Bollet - Dusty Rust-eze *Gabriel Le Doze - Strip Weathers *Philippe Chereau - Darrell Cartrip *Pat Angeli - Bob Cutlass *Jean-Luc Atlan - Jay Limo *Michael Schumacher - Michael Schumacher *Luis Daniel Ramírez - Red *Jean-Louis Faure - Harv *Guy Chapellier - Van *Virginie Méry - Minny *Emmanuel Jacomy - Tex Dinoco *Marie-Madeleine Burguet - Lynda Weathers *Anne Jolivet - Kori Turbowitz *Alexis Tomassian - Boost *Tony Marot - Snot Rod *Hervé Rey - Wingo *Donald Reignoux - DJ *Isabelle Volpe - Tia *Marie Millet - Mia *Frantz Confiac - Fred *Jean-Philippe Puymartin - Woody *Richard Darbois - Buzz Light Car *Patrick Préjean - Hamm Centercut *Jacques Frantz - Sulley *Éric Métayer - Mike *Henri Guybet - Yeti *Thierry Wermuth - Flik *Edgar Givry - P.T. Flea Cars 2 *Gilles Lellouche - Tow Mater *Guillaume Canet - Lightning McQueen *Lambert Wilson - Finn McMissile *Mélanie Doutey - Holley Shiftwell *Bernard Gabay - Miles Axlerod *Salvatore Ingoglia - Francesco Bernoulli *Cécile de France - Sally Carrera *Bernard Alane - Professor Zündapp *Marc Perez - Luigi *Boris Rehlinger - Grem *Pascal Nowak - Acer *Michel Elias - Brent Mustangburger *Philippe Chereau - Darrell Cartrip *Enrico Di Giovanni - Uncle Topolino *Jacques Villeneuve - David Hobbscap *Laurent Larcher: **Raoul ÇaRoule **Jeff Gorvette **Siddeley *Thierry D'Armor - Siddeley *Annie Balestra - Flo *Sophia Loren - Mama Topolino *Christian Peythieu - Otis *Patrick Osmond - John Lassetire *Patrick Messe - Tomber *Michael Cancel - Lewis Hamilton *Guillaume Orsat - Mack *Julien Kramer - Ramone *Evelyne Séléna - The Queen *Patrice Melennec - Mel Dorado Planes *Fred Testot - Dusty Crophopper *Michel Vigné - Skipper Riley *Frantz Confiac - Chug *Marika Duchenay - Dottie *Bernard Gabay - El Chupacabra *Jérémie Covillault - Ripslinger *Leïla Bekhti - Ishani *Mélissa Theuriau - Rochelle *Pascal Casanova - Leadbottom *Michel Le Royer - Bulldog *Emmanuel Garijo - Sparky *Daniel Lobé - Roper *Michel Elias - Brent Mustangburger *Jérôme Pauwels - Ned *David Kruger - Zed *Alexandre Cross - Colin Cowling *Jérémy Prévost - Franz *Olivier Bouana - Bravo *François Raison - Echo *Matthieu Albertini *Olivier Angele *Elsa Bougerie *Agnès Cirasse *Bertrand Dingé *Jérôme Frossard *Jean Rieffel *Gilduin Tissier *Olivier Constantin - mariachi pitties *Richard Rossignol - mariachi pitties Music *French music translation sung by Bernard Gabay with Olivier Constantin and Richard Rossignol choirs. Planes: Fire & Rescue *Fred Testot - Dusty Crophopper *Philippe Catoire - Blade Ranger *Audrey Lamy - Lil' Dipper *Gérard Darier - Maru *David Kruger - Cad Spinner *Serge Biavan - Cabbie *Jean-François Garreaud - Mayday *Saïd Amadis - Windlifter *Frantz Confiac - Chug *Marika Duchesnay - Dottie *Michel Vigné - Skipper *Pascal Casanova - Leadbottom *Emmanuel Garijo - Sparky *Michel Ruhl - Ol' Jammer *Emmanuelle Rivière - Dynamite *Christine Delaroche - Winnie *Achille Orsoni - Harvey *Donald Reignoux - Drip *Michel Dodane - Secretary of the Interior Cars 3 *Guillaume Canet - Lightning McQueen *Alice Pol - Cruz Ramirez *Nicolas Duvauchelle - Jackson Storm *Gilles Lellouche - Tow Mater *Philippe Catoire - Smokey *Jean Pierre Michael - Sterling *Cécile de France - Sally Carrera *Samuel le Bihan - Chick Hicks *Charles Germain: **Chase Racellot **T-Bone *Nathalie Spitzer - Natalie Certain *Philippe Crubézy - Ray Reverham *Michel Voletti - Junior Moon *Eilias Changuel - Ryan Laney *Daniel Lobé - Bobby Swift *Gabriel Le Doze - Cal Weathers *Pascal Sellem - Fillmore *Jacky Nercessian - Sarge *Marc Perez - Luigi *Marion Game - Lizzie *Guillaume Orsat - Mack *Michel Dodane: **Sheriff **Strip Weathers *Emmanuel Jacomy - Tex Dinoco *Danilo De Girolam - Guido *Pat Angeli - Bob Culasse *Philippe Chereau - Darrell Cartrip *Mark Lesser - Hamilton *Jean-Paul Pitolin - River Scott *Marie-Christine Darah - Louise Nash *Marie Vincent - Miss Fritter *Jean-Claude Donda - 1954 race announcer Mater and the Ghostlight *Michel Fortin - Tow Mater *Éric Legrand - Lightning McQueen Cars Toons *Jean-Pierre Gernez - Tow Mater *Axel Kiener - Lightning McQueen *Marie Millet - Mia *Isabelle Volpe - Tia *Fedele Papalia - Guido *Stéphane Bazin - Mator *Jean-Luc Atlan - Roger *Alexandre Cross - Impala 13 *Brigitte Virtudes - Laverne *Julien Kramer - Stinky *Jonathan Amram - Clyde *Michel Dodane: **Stanley **Sheriff *Damien Boisseau - Kabuto *Alexis Tomassian: **Ito-San **Boost *Donald Reignoux - DJ *Hervé Rey - Wingo *Xavier Fagnon - Tow Mater (Air Mater) *Hervé Rey - Sparky *Michel Elias - Skipper Riley *Marie Giraudon - Tia (Air Mater'') Category:Lists